A Weird (but Charming) Fanboy
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Menjadi seorang idol berarti memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi Sugawara tidak pernah menyangka mempunyai seorang penggemar seaneh Oikawa. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sugawara tidak bisa menyangkal kalau pemuda itu tampan. [#MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol]
1. prolog

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Idol!AU, BL, Sho-ai, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara jeritan yang didominasi ratusan perempuan muda memenuhi stadion. Barner dan _highlight stick_ dilambaikan. Menyemangati empat pemuda yang tengah menari di atas panggung.

Gerakannya penuh hentak selaras dengan ritme musik. Senyum lebar mempesona terus dilayangkan pada penonton. Pakaian dengan warna terang penuh pernak pernik sama sekali terlihat tidak mengganggu gerakan mereka.

_Aozora mawasu SUMASSHU de_

_(Never give up my pride)_

_Ichibyou saki no asu wo tsukame Precious!_

Dengan semua kebisaan suara, serentak menyerukan lagu dengan koreografi tarian yang enerjik. Bernyanyi sampai batas kemampuan.

_Onaji chikai ni Kisoi tatakau tabi_

_Tsuyomaru kizuna wo shitta_

_Aozora yori mo kagayake_

_(Never give up my pride)_

_Ichido kiri no ima to iu STAGE_

_(Fly to the true prime)_

_Mezasu hitotsu no yakusoku ni mukau nakama ga_

_Genkai koeru chikara sa Treasure!_

Saat satu orang menyanyikan bagian solonya, yang lain menari, begitu terus bergantian sambil sesekali menyanyikan bagian lagu yang dinyanyikan bersamaan.

_Aozora yori mo sugashiku_

_(Never give up my pride)_

_Donna make mo ukeiretara_

_(To win begin from here)_

_Kinou yori ippo Mabushii egao ga chikadzuku_

_Onaji yume wo takame au Belivers!_

Sugawara, pemuda berambut kelabu berjalan mendekati pinggir panggung sambil terus menyanyikan bagian solonya. Disunggingkan senyum cerahnya yang amat terkenal itu, jeritan langsung menggema. Ketiga temannya, Yaku, Yahaba, dan Hinata melakukan koreografi dengan amat lincah.

_Every day is the thrilling_

_attraction for the top_

_BaBaBaBa …Bang! Burning up!_

_Hurry up! Stand up! …for our victory_

_The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah_

Kemudian mereka melakukan gerakan tari khas pada bagian lagu yang telah mendekati penutup. Kaki kanan maju selangkah, tubuh dimiringkan tapi wajah tetap menghadap ke depan, tangan kiri berada di pinggang sedangkan tangan kanan menjulur ke depan, jari ditekuk kecuali telunjuk dan jempol yang tegak.

Sugawara menatap keseluruhan penonton dan kemudian melambai. Kemudian _outro_ lagu dimainkan dan segera mereka mengakhiri koreografi dengan membungkuk ke arah penggemar.

"Arigatou minna!" seru mereka yang dijawab oleh pekikan lagi oleh seluruh penjuru studio besar itu.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih telah mau datang ke sini," seru Hinata melompat kesenangan. Binar kekanakannya yang tulus membuat penggemarnya menjerit gemas.

Yaku tertawa. "Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dan berkenalan lebih dekat dengan kalian semua."

Yahaba mengangguk. "Semua dukungan kalian selama ini yang sudah membawa kami sejauh ini."

"Jadi kami akan mempersembahkan segala yang terbaik untuk kalian," senyum Sugawara.

"Selamat nikmati lagu-lagu kami!" Seru seluruh anggota idol itu.

"_Smile!_" Seru Sugawara.

"_Humble!_" Kini giliran Yahaba yang bersorak.

"_Incredible!_" Teriak Yaku dibalas teriakan yang tak kalah keras dari penggemar.

"_New and Everlasting!_" Hinata berteriak sambil melompat.

"_We are SHINE!_"

...

"Uwah..." Sugawara melepas kancing leher setelannya. "Aku berkeringat sekali," keluhnya sembari mengambil tissue.

"Oh ya Suga," panggil Yaku ikut melepas kancing leher setelannya yang berwarna merah. "Apa kau menyadari seseorang yang amat mencolok di tengah penonton tadi?"

"Maksudmu laki-laki tinggi dengan gakuran dan ikat kepala?"

Yaku mengangguk. "Karena penonton kebanyakan perempuan, jadi dia mencolok sekali, apalagi dia ada di barisan depan begitu."

"Aku juga lihat!" Seru Hinata semangat. "Dia pakai kaus dengan logonya Suga-san!"

Yahaba yang ada di belakangnya tertawa. "Dia meniru koreografi kita tadi." Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol air mineral. "Dan kayaknya dia itu penggemar berat Suga-san ya," komentarnya.

"Tentu dong, aku kan keren," sahutnya dengan binar mata jenaka, nyengir lucu sembari jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk centang lalu di letakkan di bawah dagu. Memasang pose angkuh dan pede main-main

Hinata dan Yahaba tertawa karenanya sedangkan Yaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sugawara mengakhiri aktingnya dan juga tertawa.

"Ayo bersiap untuk acara selanjutnya," seru Yaku.

"Osh!"

...

Semua personil SHINE duduk di meja sambil tersenyum pada antrian penggemar yang menanti giliran untuk berjabat tangan dengan mereka serta mengobrol singkat. Wajah mereka tampak amat bersemangat dan gugup, beberapa membawa album terbaru SHINE untuk dimintai tanda tangan.

"Oh, halo," sapa Sugawara melihat siapa yang kini bersalaman dengannya. Seorang pria tinggi yang tadi dibicarakan saat mereka ada di ruang rias.

"Terimakasih sudah datang hari ini," senyum Sugawara ramah.

"Tentu saja aku harus datang Suga-chan!" Balas pria itu dengan senyum lebar. Sugawara sedikit tertegun dengan _suffix_ Chan yang disematkan olehnya.

Saat di panggung tadi Sugawara tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas wajahnya, tapi kini dia bisa mengamati detail wajah pria itu. Wajahnya ternyata begitu tampan. Mulai dari bentuk muka, tulang pipi, hidung yang mancung, dan rahangnya seolah dipahat dengan sempurna. Manik matanya cokelat, warnanya sama sekali tidak gelap dan harmonis dengan rambutnya yang disisir modis.

Sekejap, Sugawara tidak percaya kalau dia adalah seorang _fanboy_, pria itu lebih cocok sebagai model atau aktor.

"Kostummu bagus sekali Suga-chan," pujinya membuat Sugawara kembali tersenyum. "Kau kelihatan lebih cerah lagi."

Sugawara tertawa. "Terimakasih pujiannya."

"Suga-chan... Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa!"

Sugawara terkekeh atas permintaan penggemar itu.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya terus dukung SHINE ya," sahut Sugawara tersenyum jenaka. Pria itu tertawa.

"Suga-chan pintar berbisnis."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa kembali.

"Tanpa Suga-chan minta aku akan terus mendukung SHINE kok, terutama kamu," ucapnya berhenti terkekeh, kini tersenyum dengan aura yang begitu _charming_, membuat wajahnya lebih mempesona lagi. "Karena aku menyukai Suga-chan!"

Seruannya jelas menggema, membuat melongo para penggemar lain, personil SHINE yang lain juga teralihkan perhatiannya dari penggemar yang kini sedang berbincang dengan mereka.

Sugawara jangan ditanya lagi. Belum selesai keterkejutannya karena pernyataan berani barusan, ia semakin kaget ketika pria itu kini mencium punggung tangannya.

"_I like you, Mr. Refreshing!_"

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

**A/N:**

Karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk, aku rada kena wb, makanya ini pendek banget. Kalau ku panjangin nanti publishnya telat, hastag bulan ini itu lucu soalnya.

Sempat bingung buat nempatin karakternya. Aku gak cuman bikin idol, tapi juga ngasih peran-peran lain.

Konsep idol yang kupengen itu yang mirip di anime Marginal#4.

Dan lagu yang kupakai di chapter ini itu lagu **"Aozora STAGE"** Character song yang juga opening Prince of Tennis (udah beda Anime, beda olahraga lagi) yang dibawain Fuji, Shiraishi, Shishido, dan Chitose. Karena aku ngerasa bahwa mereka yang paling kayak boyband grup Chara songnya ( "^^)

Sekian dulu deh...

Thanks udah baca, dan kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan jejak

Sincerely

Ai19


	2. 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Idol!AU, BL, Sho-ai, dll**

**.**

.

* * *

.

"Jadi bagaimana acara jumpa fans kemarin?" tanya Iwaizumi di sela-sela waktu istirahat latihan voli mereka.

Oikawa menoleh pada sahabatnya tersebut dan senyum lebar mengembang cepat di wajahnya. "Luar biasa!" seru Oikawa antusias.

"Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dan menyentuh Suga-chan~" ujar Oikawa dengan ekspresi mendamba. "Senyumnya Suga-chan lebih manis lagi kalau dilihat langsung, dan kulitnya Suga-chan memang selembut dugaanku! Waktu aku menciumnya, pipinya memerah imuuuuut sekali~~"

Ekspresi Iwaizumi berubah horor, bola voli di tangan dilempar telak mengenai wajah sahabatnya.

"Ack! Apa-apaan itu Iwa-chan?!" jerit Oikawa terduduk di lantai sembari mengusap hati-hati pipinya yang memar karena hantaman bola. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengerahkan semua tenaganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan SampahKawa?!" teriak Iwaizumi dengan tampang marah. "Kenapa aku tidak dapat telepon dari polisi karena kau melakukan pelecehan? Apa ibumu yang mereka hubungi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kepanikan yang tersirat.

"Iwa-chan! Aku tidak melakukan pelecehan!" protes Oikawa. "Aku hanya mencium punggung tangannya! Seperti seorang _gentleman_!"

Iwaizumi tampak sedikit lega mendengarnya sebelum kembali menatap Oikawa dengan mata menyipit. "Tapi bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan?"

Sebelum Oikawa dapat menyangkal dan menenangkan kecemasan kawannya tersebut, Hanamaki tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Iwaizumi dan merangkulnya. "Yep. Coba kau lihat artikel ini," cengirnya sambil menyodorkan layar HP ke wajah Iwaizumi.

Alis Iwaizumi mengkerut dalam. Di layar HP tertera artikel singkat yang menyelipkan foto Oikawa saat mencium tangan Sugawara.

"Woah, ada artikel tentangku!" seru Oikawa kagum.

Iwaizumi menjitak kepala sahabatnya. "Kau beruntung tidak diusir petugas keamanan acara dan artikel ini tidak menyebutkan identitasmu. Apa jadinya kalau kejadian itu berubah jadi skandal?" ceramah Iwaizumi.

Oikawa memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak berniat begitu, aku cuma terlalu bersemangat bertemu Suga-chan."

Iwaizumi memberinya pelototan dan Oikawa meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oke, oke, lain kali aku akan hati-hati."

Hanamaki menyeringai. "Ah, paling juga kalau kau ketemu Sugawara Koushi akan sama saja," cemoohnya.

Dan Oikawa hanya bisa nyengir, tidak dapat menyangkal.

Iwaizumi menghela napas. Dia sudah kenyang menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya itu, baik dalam voli maupun sikapnya sehari-hari. Tidak terkecuali bagaimana gilanya dia menyukai SHINE, terutama salah satu personilnya, Sugawara Koushi.

Pemuda itu bisa dibilang terpesona pada pandangan pertama saat melihat debut boyband tersebut saat setahun yang lalu.

Memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan ekspresi frustasi, Iwaizumi kemudian menendang betis sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali latihan!"

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus hari ini!" ujar Terushima sambil tersenyum menghadap para personil SHINE yang membalas senyumnya dengan senyum letih, minus Hinata yang masih belum kehabisan energinya yang berlebih itu. "Untuk hari ini, latihannya cukup sampai disini saja," lanjut Terushima.

"Kita akan lanjutkan lusa," pelatih tari dari SHINE tersebut berpamitan sebelum membereskan diri untuk pergi.

Para personil SHINE tidak segera meninggalkan studio dance latihan mereka, mengobrol santai sembari mengistirahatkan diri.

"Syukurlah kalian belum pulang," seseorang membuka pintu studio dan mengalihkan fokus ke-empat pemuda itu.

"Oh, kau ada perlu dengan kami Akaashi?" sahut Sugawara pada manajer mereka.

"Ah iya, terutama kau Suga-san," sahut pria itu tenang.

"Huh? Ada apa denganku memangnya?" heran Sugawara.

"Selanjutnya adalah giliranmu untuk mengeluarkan lagu solo," jawab Akaashi.

Ekspresi Sugawara langsung bersinar senang. "Benarkah?!"

"Selamat Suga-san!" sahut Hinata memeluk Sugawara.

"Ooh, selamat Suga, penggemarmu sudah lama mepertanyakannya tuh," celetuk Yaku diiringi cengiran. Yahaba terkekeh kecil dan ikut menyelamati Sugawara.

Diantara para personil SHINE, baru Hinata dan Yaku yang sudah merilis lagu solo. Entah rumor dari mana yang mengatakan Sugawara akan merilis lagu solo miliknya, rumor itu sempat membuat penggemar heboh dan meminta Sugawara untuk memberi pernyataan soal kabar tersebut padahal saat itu belum ada rencana salah satu dari mereka terutama Sugawara untuk mengeluarkan lagu solonya.

Sugawara tertawa, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian berloncatan kian kemari, seperti biasa hiperaktif.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Paling cepat sebulan lagi dan paling lama mungkin tiga bulan lagi."

"Oh, kau punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkannya Suga-san," komentar Yahaba.

"Apa aku boleh menulisnya lagu ku sendiri?" tanya Sugawara antusias dan penuh harap. Ia sudah lama berkeinginan jika gilirannya untuk merilis lagu solo tiba, ia ingin untuk menciptakan sendiri lagunya

Akaashi mengangguk. "Boleh, asalkan perlihatkan sampelnya dan harus mendapat persetujuan dulu."

"Tentu saja," balas Sugawara mengancungkan jempolnya. "Thanks infonya Akaashi."

Akaashi balas dengan senyum tipis. "Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ke ruanganku." Ke-empatnya melambaikan tangan pada Akaashi.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk menulis lagumu sendiri?" tanya Yaku sembari mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas latihan masing-masing. Sugawara mengangguk.

"Kau ingin merilis salah satu lagu yang sudah kau tulis? Atau kau sudah menulis lagu khusus untuk solo pertamamu?" tanya Yaku lebih lanjut.

Sugawara menggeleng. "Aku belum kepikiran mempersiapkan lagu khusus sejujurnya dan aku merasa lagu yang sudah kutulis sebelumnya juga aku merasa belum cukup puas, jadi aku akan menulis lagu baru saja."

Yaku mengangguk. "Good luck kalau gitu."

.

.

**A/N: **

Pendek ya … :')

Akaashi dari awal aku rancanan jadi manajer karena kayaknya orang yang kalem dan pinter kayak dia bakalan pas banget untuk peran itu (Enggak, aku enggak milih dia jadi manajer karena dia kalau pakai jas dan kacamata seksi, enggak sama sekali kok).

Kalau Terushima itu spontan aja :')

Udah gitu dulu ya… aku mau nyelesaian utang fic yang lain

Ciao

Ai19


End file.
